Stronger Than Narcotics
by Frostspirit
Summary: A new teenage patient sparks House's interest, and her philosophy only ignites it into a flame. What big secret is Evalyn hiding that will shake House to his roots? Huddy friendship/maybe relationship. Hilson friendship. Rated T for sexual language.
1. Game Plan

I'd like to introduce myself to kick things off. I'm only thirteen, and started actually writing about a month or two ago. Most of my writing isn't fanifiction, sorry :/ Anyways, about the story. It's a bit AU. They team is Chase, Thirteen, Taub, and Kutner. Also, Lucus was never around. Mainly because this leaves the Huddy that started in 'Help me' OUT. I am a 'Huddy', but I don't like the relationship that they have now. I loved it before they got together and while they were together. But when they broke up, there was like no more Cuddy in any of the shows :C And she's my favorite character -.- So, anyways, to avoid that mess, no Lucus! Never was, never will be. :3 Also, the patient will be a large role in this story, and do NOT steal her! Admittedly, she's based off me. I know that sounds completely egotistical, but I liked the plot idea I came up with. And trust me, there will be major differences xD Also, House is on Vicodin. I know that he shouldn't be since he never broke up with Cuddy, which turned him to it, but Kutner never died. So he never when to rehab, and never got off it.

I wanted to introduce her in first person, but I have to drop that and switch to third person after, and will never go back to first. This is because you get a better look into the character in first person xD Enjoy! And remember, reviews are stronger than Vicodin |3

**Chapter One- Game Plan  
><strong>

As soon as my head hit the pillow, as if on cue, my alarm clock buzzed to life; screaming for attention. With a scowl, I picked it up and chucked it at the wall._ Another night without sleep. Still not tired. But that's the problem..._ Sure, not needing sleep was great. Those eight extra hours to clean more things of my to-do list is quite the stress reliever. But knowing that medically, it's unhealthy not to get 8 hours a night, let alone weeks, was worrying me into the ground. That added to the pain that would make even the toughest man crumple in agony could only mean disaster. I'd been to countless doctors, all saying the same thing; 'You've pulled a muscle' or 'You're sleep deprived'. Bull. Crap. This happened long before I couldn't sleep. And the sleep was probably because of the pain, but that was irrelevant. Not sleeping isn't healthy, period.

I lay with my eyes clamped shut, trying to push the world off my shoulders to no avail. I pushed myself up with a frustrated grunt, using the headboard as a stabilizer when I finally made it to my feet. My first few steps were stumbles before I welcomed painful balance. I took a hot shower, trying to relieve the pain in vein, just like I did every morning. The long shower consisting of me mainly leaned against the wall, the shower masking my inevitable tears. Get them over with now rather than later, right? I wrapped myself in as towel and made it back to my room. I picked out random jeans and a t-shirt. I froze in my tracks at what I saw; a rash crawling up the underside of my arm. _Okay, that's it...new game plan._

₰ΩΩ₰

After leaving my hotel room, I took a cab to work rather than the bus, wanting some silence. When he pulled up, that was the last thing I got. "Hey darlin', what are you doing alone?" southern drawl licked his friendly tone.  
>I forced a smile, "I'm much older than I look, actually, and am going to work." I slid into the back seat, hoping he would get the hint and be quiet. I had expected a greeting, not a question. Even if it was a friendly gesture, it made me uneasy.<br>"Where do yea work?" Okay, so that was a genuine question, because he needed to know where to drive me, right? Still, it felt too personal.  
>"In Princeton. Just take me to the coffee shop near the hospital, I didn't have time to make any."<br>He was apparently illiterate in the language of hints, and started off towards Princeton while continuing the seemingly interrogation with "Where do yea work in Princeton? A convenient store? You can't be much older than sixteen" he noted, glancing back for a quick look. I kept my expression and tone as pleasant as possible, something coming easy, thanks to months of practice.  
>"Seventeen, actually." I lied through my teeth, avoiding the actual question. Something finally clicked in his head, because he dropped the interrogation for small talk.<br>"You go to this coffee place often? I've been there once or twice." I suppressed a sigh. Just because the conversation was moving closer to my comfort zone didn't change the fact that I wanted silence.  
>My front dropped, "Look, not to be rude, but I have a headache. If you don't mind…can you just drive?"<br>He seemed to take the bait and apologized with a nod. "Sorry miss." I gave a smile of gratitude and looked out the window in silence. When he pulled up to the curb by the coffee shop, I stepped out and paid the fare, giving a 10 dollar tip. He couldn't resist a toothy grin. "Hope your headache goes away soon, miss. Enjoy your coffee." I nodded, still smiling as he drove away. When I was sure he was out of sight, I made my way to work, the hospital not far away called Princeton Plainsboro.

₰ΩΩ₰

She walked through its familiar double doors towards the clinic. She was an intern, learning to be a doctor. At age fifteen. She had no actual education, but there was a doctor willing to hire her as an 'assistant', while teaching her at the same time. It was great, she got to watch him explain to patients the procedures, going into extra detail for her own benefit. He had clinic duty that day, so she decided she would help out. So with a lab coat on and her hair pulled back, she walked into examine room one to find a mother with her kid. Surprise surprise. Another overprotective mom worried that her kid's sniffles are some deadly disease. However, she offered a polite smile anyways, "Hello, I'm doctor Evalyn. What seems to be the problem?"

Two throat swabs, one biopsy scheduled, a blood draw, 3 crotch swabs, and a tox. screen later, Evalyn had gone through 7 patients. Many of them questioned her age, and if she was legitimately a doctor. Technically, no. But that didn't mean she didn't lie and say yes. She did her job well, so who cares if she's actually been to med school. She couldn't write prescriptions, but that was about it for clinic duty. She could take blood, diagnose the rhino virus, most STD's, and many other common illnesses. Along with cancer signs and neurological symptoms. This was all from articles, medical journals, and books she'd read. That aside, if she hadn't found out about Dr. Levin in research, she'd most likely be flipping burgers. But that's not the doctor she was going to see now. She hung her lab coat in the locker room, and pulled up her sleeve to look at the rash one last time. It was spreading up the underside of her arm, and felt tingly. She hadn't the slightest clue what it was. With a sigh, she turned on her heel and set off, determined.  
>She marched into Cuddy's office, but the Dean of Medicine was on the phone. Cuddy looked up, holding up an index finger the signal silence. Evalyn didn't need reminding, she knew just how important donors were to the hospital, especially research. She leaned against the door frame patiently, but gave a nod to reassure her. She blocked out what Cuddy was saying, paying more attention to the pattern of the carpet. She looked up when she heard the phone click into its place.<br>"What do you want?" she asked, almost annoyed.  
>"I need your help with something…with House." Evalyn said uncertainly, biting her lip. All her doubts broke past the dam and flooded back in when Cuddy gave a sigh.<br>"Whatever he did, I'll make sure he apologizes."  
>"No, he didn't do anything wr-" she was cut off as the world turned black and the floor came rushing to meet her face as she collapsed. Cuddy jumped up from her seat and rushed over, checking quickly for a pulse. To assure this stranger wasn't faking, she held Evalyn's arm over her face, and let it fall. No resistance, she was unconscious.<br>"I need a nurse in here!"


	2. Missing Piece

Cameron works in the ER, and Foremen works in neurology. They'll have a role in the story later :3

Thanks for the reviews! Just knowing someone's there is a really great motivator.

**Chapter Two- Missing Piece**

Two nurses crashed through the door while Cuddy had opened Evalyn's eyes to flash a penlight and check the response of her pupils. She froze before turning to the nurses. "She's jaundice. Her liver's failing. Get her to the ICU." Only when the gurney came did Cuddy notice the file Evalyn had been holding. She skimmed through it while Evalyn was taken to the ICU. Rash, chronic pain, and dizziness. That's what she had meant with House; she found a case. But why would someone she didn't remember employing look through clinic files? She slapped her forehead in her palm at her ignorance, and shouted at the nurses, who were already in the lobby and heading towards the ICU, to stop. She ran over, and quickly checked her over for a rash. First on her stomach, then the back of her neck, ending when she found the answer on the underside of her arm. Cuddy nodded to the nurses, indicating to continue. Cuddy wrote in Liver Failure into the chart, and made her way to the fourth floor.

When Cuddy walked into his office, the diagnostician was fast asleep in his chair, gameboy just below his hand on the ground. "House!" she shouted and he jolted awake.  
>"Can't a guy ditch clinic duty in peace around here?" he muttered, sitting up.<br>"I've got a case for you" she held the file enticingly in front of him. "Rash, chronic pain, and dizziness. That, and she just collapsed in my office with liver failure" she shirked, handing over the file.  
>He shifted his eyebrows closer together in thought. After a pause he pulled out his cell and flipped it open. "Here. Now," he barked, slapped it shut, and ripped the file out of Cuddy's hand, reading it over himself. When he looked back up, Cuddy's heels could already be heard down the hall. House limped over to the board, quickly scribbling down Evalyn's symptoms. His team, or rather parade, marched through the door. A few took seats around the glass table and the rest stood; all attention on the board as House turned around. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the circus" he said, gesturing to the board. When his team gave him a puzzled look, he continued with a smile. "We take physics, detort it, and amaze people." he clarified. They all smiled slightly; House seemed to be in a good mood. Kutner voiced this observation, and House replied with "I skipped clinic duty, and Cuddy didn't care." He said simply, as if he were telling a five year old how to wash their hands. "What causes liver failure, rash, and neurological symptoms?"<br>The team was silent for a moment. "Fine, let's get some of the puzzle pieces before were try to fit it together. Thirteen and Taub, figure out where she lives, and wherever else she is during the day, then search it. Chase and Kutner, run tests on any infection that cause liver failure. Go, do," he commanded, the parade marched out.

Taub and Thirteen made their way to the elevator. Thirteen stopped Taub from hitting the 2, explaining that, "We don't know who the patient is. Cuddy will," and pressed 1.  
>"Why didn't we have a differential? I know that it's easier to eliminate all possibilities first, but it just seemed...odd." Taub observed aloud and glanced over at Thirteen for her opinion. The doors opened on the first floor, and they made their way to Cuddy's office, dropping the topic for now.<br>"Cuddy?" Thirteen questioned, slipping through her boss's door.  
>Cuddy looked up, "Shouldn't you be working on the case?"<br>"That's what we're doing." Taub put in, a bit annoyed.  
>"We don't know who the patient is," Thirteen continued.<br>"Oh," Cuddy muttered and stood, shutting the file she had been looking through. "Follow me," she said, and walked out the office to the elevator. Taub and Thirteen obeyed, all three going into the elevator. They rode up on silence to the ICU a floor above. Cuddy walked through until she spotted Evalyn, whose eyes studied her. "Oh, you're awake." Cuddy noted with a smile. Evalyn nodded, returning the friendly gesture.  
>"I assume you're here to draw blood?" she asked, looking over at Taub and Thirteen. She was now in a hospital robe as opposed to the lab coat she had been in earlier.<br>"No, we're here to get a history." Thirteen replied, looking from Evalyn back to Cuddy. Cuddy gave a nod of approval, turning on her heel and leaving.  
>"Although cultures take awhile to develop. Wouldn't it be better to start those as soon as possible?" Taub asked Thirteen.<br>She thought it over, "I'll go get a syringe. House must be off his game today" she said with a sigh. Thankfully, neither of them noticed the grin that stretched across Evalyn's face. Taub nodded, and turned back to Evalyn just as she managed to whip away the smile.  
>"Okay, first we need an address. That way we know toxins you may have been exposed too." Taub explained, sitting in one if the visors chairs.<br>"No." Evalyn said abruptly. "I don't do drugs, and keep the house spotless. Whatever I have isn't from my house." she said firmly, gaze never wavering.  
>"Okay, than cleaners. Some can have negative effects" he suggested.<br>"No. Next question."  
>Taub hesitated, wanting to argue, but instead looked over as Thirteen as she walked in. She sat by Evalyn, who held her arm out without being asked. Thirteen wrapped the strip of cloth around Evalyn's upper arm as a tourniquet. "Slight pinch" Thirteen warned.<br>Taub continued with the questions, "Where do you go to school."  
>Evalyn paused before admitting "I don't." Thirteen pulled out the syringe filled with blood and untied the cloth. "You're a dropout?" Thirteen tried to clarify. Evalyn paused again.<br>"Yes."  
>Thirteen and Taub exchanged questioning glances. "What's your name?" Thirteen asked, placing the syringe and cloth on the table behind her. Evalyn hesitated again before answering, "Sarah."<br>"Last name?" Taub questioned. Evalyn shook her head. "I, ugh, don't have one."  
>"You're an orphan?" Thirteen questioned, trying to make sense of this<em>. Must be why she didn't want us to check her home; she doesn't have one.<em> Taub guessed.  
>Evalyn shook her head, and firmly stated "No."<br>"Then where do you live?" Taub cut in.  
>Evalyn sighed, "There's nothing there that would have caused this. My family's rather…nomadic. You'd have to search across the country. Just assume it isn't environmental. Shouldn't you check my head for tumors?" she asked, not knowing yet that she had liver damage.<br>"You have liver failure, which means it's most likely that you were exposed to something, and your liver was overwhelmed trying to filter it out. Brain tumor doesn't cause liver failure or rash." Taub explained.  
>"Liver failure was last and rash less than a day before then. Assume it's neurological, and the liver failure and rash were just a result of overdosing."<br>Thirteen looked over at Taub, both thinking the same thing; _Did the patient just give us a differential whereas House failed to?_  
>"It'd be easier to assume that you've overdosed on something if you'd tell us what you overdosed on." Taub pointed out and Thirteen nodded adding, "We aren't cops, if you've done drugs you can tell us."<br>At this, Evalyn gave a laugh, humor that last thing that rang through it. "You're both idiots, just like all the other doctors in this world. You assume you can piece everything together while missing a piece. That if you guess what the piece is, the puzzle will be clear." At this, Taub and Thirteen leaned back. "I'm not on drugs. I'm not an idiot, unlike you two apparently are. You've got my blood, run cultures for whatever infections your hearts' desire to that would affect the liver. You, like all the numerous doctors I've been to, _will_ get it wrong. I've given you the piece you're missing, but you rejected it because the picture doesn't look right to you. Maybe you're just not seeing what's actually there. So go, do your jobs, and I'll die in the process." Her jaw was taut, eyes narrowed. Taub and Thirteen were speechless. "Get the hell out." Evalyn clarified with a small, 'bite me' smile, pointing at the door. "And take my blood with you; you aren't getting another sample." Thirteen did as told, still not knowing what to say. Taub followed. Once they left, Evalyn sank into her pillow, wishing more than ever for sleep to come.


	3. Distraction

Sorry for the late update - Been busy :/ Also, my laptop has been uncooperative - But nevertheless, here's Chapter 4 and all its House glory.

Oh, and anyone seen the preview for the next episode? O-O

And I keep seeing people freaking out about there being a season 8. David Shore said there was a 99% chance of there being a season 8 _and 9. _:D

**Chapter 3- Distraction**

Thirteen and Taub walked in an awkward silence to the lab, and still silently gave the blood to Chase and Kutner, who had been discussing House's lack of a differential. Everyone noticed, everyone was curious, because one thing was certain; something was wrong. "You look like you've seen a ghost," Kutner noted and placed the vile of blood on the table. "Is everything all right?" Thirteen gave a curt nod, offering a small smile.  
>"Yeah, just the patient. She's….she's a handful," she shook her head with a sigh.<br>"How so?" Chase looked up with curiosity flicking his blue eyes.  
>"I'd say go see for yourself, but I fear for your fragile emotional state." Taub threw in, looking between the rest of their expressions before adding. "Now, we have to go search her home," he turned and left, Thirteen tagging along.<br>Once they exited the lab, Thirteen stated the obvious in a questioning tone, "We don't know where the patient lives."  
>"I know." Taub stated matter-of-factly, turning to face her but not stopping. "House can manipulate anyone. He goes in there, either gets her to spill it or figures out by I don't know; the way she parts her hair, her temper, or some other random fact."<br>"Wait, so you want to objectify Sarah to _House_? Are you insane?" Thirteen stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Taub in disbelief.  
>Taub stopped and turned back to face his skeptic coworker. "You've known him as long as I have. He's insane, an ass, and makes everyone's day worse. But in the end, he saves a life. If making her cry saves her life, I'm for it" he pushed through the door to the conference room. No House. He checked in House's office, but it was vacant as well.<br>"I'll check Cuddy's office, you get Wilson's" Thirteen suggested, and left without a reply.  
>"Nope, last I knew, he was ditching clinic duty. Check with Cuddy."<br>"Thirteen's already doing so. Can I… ask you something?" Taub slipped through the door, closing it softly. He took a seat on the couch, and Wilson looked up.  
>"Sure" he said, setting down the chart.<br>"It's about House…" he began, unsure how to put it. _I'm concerned because he's not being an ass. He seems happy. Does it make ME an ass to question it?_ he tried in vain push the thought away.  
>After a silent moment, Wilson had to pull Taub out of his thoughts, "What about him?"<br>Taub gave a sigh before continuing, "He's not himself, he-" he was cut off as his pager chirped to life. He pulled it out, eyes widening in question at the message. Thankful for the distraction, he excused himself from the oncologist's office, "Sorry, have to go. Patient." He stood and shuffled out the door, leaving Wilson confused.

Taub left Wilsons office and headed straight to Sarah's room. (Just a reminder; Sarah is Evalyn. She lied about her name. I'll probably use Sarah when talking about the team's actions, and Evalyn for the rest of the time.) _Discharged? How can that be? Must be a mistake…or House is screwing with us._ When he pulled back Evalyn's curtain, she was just staring at the wall. Only once he took a seat next to her bed did she turn to look at him.  
>"What are you doing here?" she questioned, not a trace of her previous fury in her voice; only weakness.<br>"I thought I'd find my boss here." Taub said after a moment. Evalyn simply nodded, and looked away.

₰ΩΩ₰

After leaving Taub, Dr. Remy Hadley was passing through the lobby when her pager made her nearly jump out of her skin. She dug it out of the white lab coat pocket, quirking an eyebrow at the message. _The rest of the team can get it _she decided, pushing into Cuddy's office. "You slept with House," she blurted. Thirteen figured this was a good an opener as in. That is, if she didn't get fired.  
>"<em>Excuse me<em>?" her laughter rang, not a trace of humor tinted her disbelieving tone. Cuddy looked up, her signature 'are-you-mad' expression she used with House's insane demands washed over her face; half arched eyebrow and all. Thirteen couldn't resist a smile.  
>"Good, you haven't." Completely and utterly confused, Cuddy's mouth hung slightly open, trying to figure out what the young doctor was talking about. Seeing the obvious confusion, she clarified, "He's happy, or... as close to happiness as I've ever seen him. It's childish joy, and I figured he'd finally gotten his favorite toy," her smile turned into a grin. Cuddy felt rage bubbling in her stomach, but kept it at bay, replacing it with false joy.<br>"I never said I didn't. Is that all you came down here for?" As a grin pulled at Cuddy's mouth as Thirteen's vanished.  
>"So you <em>did<em> sleep with him? Is _that_ why you let him off clinic duty?" she didn't have much self control as Cuddy, and angry dripped from her voice.  
>Cuddy tilted her head in surprise, eyebrows furrowing; "I didn't let him off clinic. I gave him a new patient."<br>"Yeah, and guess what. That patient was just discharged" she crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back.  
>Cuddy jumped to her feet, "What? Why! What was the diagnosis?" she questioned, picking up her Blackberry. No new messages or missed calls, meaning House hadn't even demanded any crazy procedures. The thought that it had just been something simple and not life threatening didn't even pass her mind.<br>"There wasn't one," Thirteen's annoyance tinting her anger.  
>"Then why was she released?" Cuddy demanded, pounding House's pager number on her blackberry. Thirteen paused for a moment.<br>"I initially came down to ask if you knew where House was…" she forced a calm tone.  
>"Telling me I slept with him is a weird way of paraphrasing." Cuddy mumbled, already pushing her way through the door and making her way through the lobby.<br>"Well, after letting him off clinic duty" Thirteen began to clarify, not letting Cuddy interrupt. "Whether you noticed or not, followed by him disappearing, which I thought was you letting him off early, or just not caring; you have to admit that sleeping with you is the only thing that would make him happy, and let him off clinic. It was a guess, and now I've got an answer without having to just assume." Cuddy scoffed, but didn't make a comment until she walked over to Evalyn's former bed, Evalyn laying in it.  
>"Was this some kind of joke?" Cuddy practically growled, turning to Thirteen; who was just as shocked as Cuddy was. Evalyn just stared up at the pair.<br>"I swear to god, I was paged that she was discharged" she choked over her words, fumbling for her pager. Evalyn remained silent, surprised as well.  
>Taub spoke up, making Cuddy jump in surprise. "Have you seen House?" Cuddy shook her head, sighing.<br>"I need to go fix this screw up, and find out what he's up to. Keep an eye out for him; one of you should stay in his office. He's bound to show up there at some point." Thirteen nodded, turning to leave. Cuddy hesitated for a moment, before saying to Taub, "I didn't sleep with House, if that's what you're thinking." She stood there awkwardly for a moment before turning on her heels and leaving.

₰ΩΩ₰

House sat in Exam Room one, and sent a page to his team reading 'ICU patient, Room 16 has been discharged.' He smiled at his deviant scheme. After a few minutes, he heard hurried heels steps going through the lobby. Sure enough, when he peeked his head out the door, Cuddy and Thirteen were heading towards the elevator at a quick pace. He didn't even try to hear what they were discussing over the chatter throughout the hospital. He could guess that it was something along the lines of why had a patient who hadn't been diagnosed been discharged? They'd figure out soon enough that he had sent the phony message, but that might take a bit longer since he had sent it with one of the nurse's pager. He slipped out of the room and limped towards her office. He couldn't help but smile at the desk. The desk she had in med school that _he_ had gotten out of storage. But the real treasure he was after set on its smooth finish; a coffee cup. He took a small plastic bag out of his pocket, peeling it open and extracting a cotton swab. He whipped it around the inside of the mugs edge, and placed it back in the bag before shoving it back in his pocket. With a quick glance down at his watch he confirmed he still had plenty of time, so he went further on with his investigation. He pushed some of the paperwork to the side and pulled the small trash can beside it onto the desk to save his leg the trouble of sitting on the floor. Shuffling through the contents didn't disprove is theory, although it didn't prove it either. Not very satisfied with his findings, he put the trash can back in its place and sat in her chair. After a moment, he typed in 'partypants', and to his delight, it worked. _She didn't change it…_ he grinned, and opened up her schedule. He ignored the vibrating in his pocket.

₰ΩΩ₰

Cuddy walked at a brisk pace to the elevator, hitting the one. _He'd better have answered his page, I've got a few questions…_ she was getting frustrated, and by time the elevator reached the first floor, it took all she had to force a smile. But when she opened her door to her office to see House look up from her laptop, she lost it. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" she slammed the door behind her and marched over. House quickly closed the window he had up, just before Cuddy pulled it away. "When I said come to my office, I didn't me go through my computer," she walked around to stand beside where he was sitting and motioned for him to move. He grabbed his cane, but didn't budge, and grinned up at her. "You didn't change it." Obviously both physically and emotional drained, Cuddy wore the face of defeat and sighed, "What?" As smug as can be, House clarified, "Your password. You knew that I knew what it was, and didn't change it." "Maybe I thought you'd think I'd change it, and wouldn't guess it again," she stated dryly. A smug smile stayed plastered to his face as he stood and limped towards the door. Cuddy had already forgotten the questioning she had in store for him. She merely shook her head and basically collapsed in her chair, crossed her arms on her desk, and buried her face in them. She took a few deep breathes and sat back up, pulled a few papers to her attention, and lost herself in work.


	4. Painless

...no more Cuddy in House? D: ;~;

**Chapter Four- Painless**

When Thirteen and Taub dropped off the blood and said a bit about the patient, Kutner and Chase began to run cultures. Once most of them were set up, Kutner broke the silence. "I'm going to go see this handful of a patient, you good to do the rest?" he asked, standing to leave. "Yeah, I can finish it up," he assured without looking up. Kutner nodded and walked out of the pathology lab, down towards the ICU.

The first glance around the door frame told Kutner to leave, as she appeared to be sleeping. But when he sighed softly her eyes flicked open, gaze drifting directly to him. "Hello," he said with a smile, calm and happy voice erasing any awkwardness.  
>It took her a moment before she responded, "Hello Doctor Kutner," her soft voice also even and calm.<br>"Have we met?" Kutner asked as he took a seat next to Evalyn's bed.  
>She shook her head, but paused before asking, "Why? Do I look familiar?"<br>Rather confused, Kutner hesitantly stated, "No…you knew my name…" He paused, mulling it over. "Do you know your name?" Evalyn stared at the ceiling in silence, searching for the right word.  
>"Eve…" it was more of a question than a statement, which Kutner noticed. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, making a mental note; <em>add brain involvement to the whiteboard.<em>  
>"No…" she easily lied. She knew her name; she just couldn't remember what she had told them he name was. Or why she was there….<em>Oh crap, my memory is going…<em> She slammed the side of her tightly clenched fist into the railing of the bed, screaming; "Dammit!"  
>Kutner nearly jumped out of his skin, "You okay?" his head snapped over to look at her as before he jumped to his feet. "I …" she held her limp hand up to her face, eyes widening with fear when she turned it to its side.<br>"What? What is it?" Kutner reached out for her arm, looking over it. Once he saw the side of her hand, his eyes widened as well. "One a scale of one to ten, how badly does it hurt?" he asked as he dialed into the phone.  
>"….zero" she almost whimpered, staring at the blood as it tinkled down the side of her arm. She used her other hand to feel over it, making sure it was real. Yup, she had a compound fracture; one of the many bones in her hand somehow twisted and punctured through the skin.<br>Kutner looked up from the montage of needles, "Zero? You have a bone sticking out of your hand, and feel no pain?" he glanced over to see her staring at the dark blood running down her arm and staining the hospital gown.  
>"No", she said quickly, "I don't feel anything. Nothing at all…"her head slowly shifted to look in his direction. With tear brimmed eyes, she said softly, "You idiot. I told you it was neurological." Kutner fought for words, but was relieved when a <em>hello?<em> came across the phone.  
>Kutner's eyes never left Evalyn as he spoke into the phone, "Prep an O.R., compound fracture with complications." He hung up without awaiting an answer. "Here," he handed Evalyn some bandages, "Apply pressure, which shouldn't be too difficult since she can't feel it…but be sure not to put any strain the bone."<br>"I know that," she snapped. "You're the idiot, remember?" she narrowed her eyes and snatched the fabric. The regular nurse that would have been called in was never called; she knew what she was doing. And with that, Kutner left to go find House.

Who was in his office, 'working'. Working, of course, translating to fiddling with the knickknacks scattered across his desk and repeatedly throwing a ball against the wall. Kutner knocked lightly on the glass door before walking in. House caught the oversized tennis ball and looked up at his minion. "What wondrous tales to you bring me today, sir Kutner?" he asked into an unusually deep voice. Kutner fought back a smile and relied the information he'd just observed. "Whatever she has is spreading. It's in her brain, and if we don't find it soon she's going to be paralyzed. She slammed her hand down hard enough to give herself a compound fracture. She said she feels nothing there, and she couldn't move it. She's due for surgery whenever a room is prepped and available."  
>House furrowed his eyebrows. "What if the liver damage caused the brain damage? Toxins don't get flushed out, the brain stares losing function," he stood up and limped past Kutner and out the door.<br>Kutner followed him into the elevator, "Where are you going?" he asked as the doors began to close.  
>"To see the patient."<p>

₰ΩΩ₰

Evalyn couldn't seem to tear her gaze from the bone that penetrated her skin. She didn't feel the pain. She couldn't feel. And it was the best feeling in the world. The bandaged were laying untouched on her lap, waiting for her trance to end. And that it did when a nurse keep in, within seconds of hearing footsteps, the cloth was pressed firmly against the wound, quickly soaking with blood. The nurse walked over and pulled Evalyn's uninjured hand towards her. It twitched, and Evalyn made a mental note that all nurses were idiots when the woman didn't even make a notice it. No, scratch that, not all nurses are idiots. All nurses just don't care. All _doctors_ are idiots. Next she checked Evalyn's pulse, apparently not trusting the monitor. Out of the blue, Evalyn's hand shot up at the nurses enticing neck. Her broken hand, but she didn't seem to care. All that now mattered was seeing this pathetic thing crumble in her hold. She leaned forwards and pushed herself up with her uninjured hand. She didn't know why she was suddenly trying to choke the woman to death, but she continued anyways. The nurse was light, but still too heavy for a compound fracture. A small crack was heard before Evalyn's bloodcurdling cry broke through the atmosphere, and it was she who then crumpled to her knees, but not tears rolled down her cheeks. The nurse didn't run, but backed away and looked over across the room. "Evalyn?" came a voice riddled with disbelief.  
>She panted and looked up, "Who the hell are you?" she choked over the pain that seemed to form a lump in her now dry throat.<br>"Doctor House?" the disbelief was now accompanied by confusion.  
>"Who are you?" House, who had been sitting silently in the corner, seemed to echo Evalyn.<br>"I'm Doctor Levin... Evalyn? Is that you?" his interest in House dropped and reattached to the pile of Evalyn on the floor.  
>"I don't know anymore..." she cradled her hand towards her chest. House simply watched, intrigued. When Evalyn pushed herself up, he noted that she used her broken hand, as if on purpose, to bring herself to a staggering stand. She walked as if nothing had happened over to the cart, pulling open a drawer. Again, with the broken hand. She pushed through the pile of needles until she found what she wanted. The room was silent, no one stopping her. House was too interested, Levin too trusting, and the nurse too terrified; just now feeling her neck where she had just been strangled. Evalyn returned to the hospital bed, climbed in, and pulled up the sheets. "I told you idiots it was neurological. And you are going to figure out what it is before I get surgery," she announced. "And since that mime in the corner," she gestured vaguely at House, who still had only said two words. "Is actually paying attention, he is the one who runs the tests and such. I mean my god, what kind of nurse doesn't notice that I twitched when on the chart it says I can't feel my other hand?" She waved the needles around as she made hand gestures the entire time. "And I'm not sure who you are, although that confused look is rather familiar... It's becoming of you. Now, goodnight." Levin's confusion rose almost as fast as House's interest did. The nurse was now gone. Evalyn slammed the needle into her arm, slowly pressing down the end with a demented smile. "I'll see you later...unless of course you don't figure out what's wrong with me. And I'll say it slowly this time so maybe it registers; Liver. Ignore it." Upon pulled the needle out, she drifted off to sleep.<br>House looked back over at Levin, who was uttered speechless. "Who are you?" he asked again, leaning forward on his cane. "I already told you," he said before looking over.  
>"I'm Doctor Levin."<br>"Yeah, I got the name. But that's not _who_ you are. How do you know my patient?"  
>Levin narrowed his eyes, "Why wasn't I told that my employee was in intensive care?"<br>"Because we don't even know what her name is. Are you sure it's Evalyn?" he rose an eyebrow.  
>Levin looked back at the seemingly peaceful girl for a moment in silence, repeating her words, "I don't know anymore", before turning to leave. House looked over at Evalyn once more, smiling to himself. <em>She faked the twitch.<em>

₰ΩΩ₰

Cuddy glanced over at the clock. Six thirty, and still no House insanity. _Oh god, he went behind my back, didn't he… _she checked her Blackberry again. Nothing from House, only a missed call from the nanny at noon. She dialed the number, growing even more worried when it went straight to voicemail. _She most have turned off her phone so that Rachel could sleep…_she rationalized, and could practically hear House mocking her for it. When she looked up she realized she actually did hear him; he was sitting back on her couch.  
>"Call your house number."<br>Cuddy sighed and avoided the command, "How did you get in here?"  
>"Flew," he replied, absolutely deadpan. "The more important question is why you didn't notice me. I just walked in."<br>Cuddy's eyes narrowed, "Well you see, some of us actually _do _our paperwork," she stated as if telling a two year old that they need to eat their veggies to grow big and strong.  
>"But mom-!" he whined.<br>Cuddy rolled her eyes, "What did you want anyways? Some crazy procedure?" she asked, almost hopeful.  
>"Nope, I need to know when you hired a minor," he sat forward.<br>Cuddy's face was plastered with sincere confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
>"My patient. She works for one of your monkeys."<br>"Well I didn't hire her, or even know sh-"  
>House cut her off, "Do you know her name? Where she lives? Her <em>criminal record<em>?" House asked, standing up and walking over to in front of her desk. "She's working in your hospital, now has memory loss and is _dying, _and we have no idea what her real name is!" his voice rose, some control slipping away.  
>Cuddy looked down, "Who does she work for?"<br>"Levin," House basically growled, trying not to yell.  
>"Levin works in research. You can check that environment for toxins, and ask what kind of work she was doing. Levin should also have her information."<br>He walked towards the exit "Call the house phone," he threw over his shoulder before vanishing out the door with a slam.


	5. Hidden

I realized while I was writing this that House hired Lucas BEFORE Cuddy got Rachel…*facepalm* So let's say Cuddy just got her.

**Chapter Five- Hidden**

House stared at the elevators ceiling, processing the day._ A patient that's a doctor and thinks doctors are idiots. That must be why she became a doctor, she was tired of the idiocy. Plus, she's sick. How long _has _she been sick? That could explain why she thinks doctors are idiots, because they kept getting it wrong. Or maybe she knew that she was an idiot, and a doctor, therefore all doctors are idiots. Although that's unlikely, she apparently told someone that it was neurological. She had been right. She was right, and confident about that fact with little evidence. That meant she knew more than they did. Or that she'd already gone through all other options. And she wasn't an idiot... _The elevator stopped at the fourth floor, and House stepped out. He made his way to Wilson's office, pushing the door open with his cane.  
>"I need advice," he announced, and took a seat on the couch. Wilson looked up from his paperwork and House spoke before he could question. "I need to tell someone something, but I'm worried that telling them will cause what I'm telling them not to happen, both getting their hopes up and… crushing their dreams all at once. Should I let them find out on their own, even if it happens because it fails?" he said rather fast.<br>"Has...it...failed before?" Wilson asked after a moment, trying to wrap his head around what he was just told.  
>House nodded, "Yes. I think it has multiple times," he tapped his fingers on the handle of his cane.<br>"Who is it?"  
>"I was vague for a reason," House glared.<br>Wilson sighed, "Why would it fail?"  
>"Worrying about it failing could cause it to fail...then again knowing might get them to be more relaxed...so I'll get her to figure it out on her own. Thanks Wilson," he stood and left to check on his team.<br>"No problem," he sighed, and returned his attention to his paperwork.  
>House went to his office, seeing only Kutner and Thirteen sitting at the glass table. "I need you to do something."<br>"What?" Kutner's eyes light up.  
>"Not you, Thirteen," he pointed to the young doctor. "Go down to research and ask for Doctor Levin. Ask him about applying for a job-"<br>"You're firing me?" she interrupted.  
>"No, I want you to bring me this wealth of information on getting a job in his department. He probably doesn't have any openings; just tell him you want to know for future reference. Leave the lab coat and such."<br>After a moment, she asked, "Why?"  
>And thus House answered, "Miss Evalyn-"<br>"You mean Eve?" Kutner asked.  
>"You mean Sarah..." Thirteen arched an eyebrow.<br>"I _mean_ the patient. Her employer, Dr. Levin, thinks her name is Evalyn."  
>"She's a doctor?" Thirteen shrugged off her lab coat and stood. "How did you know we couldn't get any personal information from her?"<br>"Because there was none on her file, and I saw her lie to a nurse. I figured she either lied to you, or refused to tell. Or both. Now go apply for a job you have no intention of taking so we can see how much he knows," _and how dedicated she is to hiding_ _it_ he didn't add. Thirteen nodded, and left.  
>"She's a <em>doctor<em>?" Kutner repeated, not believing it.  
>"Yep, and she thinks doctors are idiots. How fun. Now, we can talk about the patient's conflicting lifestyle, or figure out what she has. Liver, brain, rash. What do yea got?"<br>After a minute of silence, Kutner offered, "Liver damage can cause itching. What if she just gave herself the rash from scratching, and then some small infection got in?"  
>"In that case we need to wait for the tests. We might not <em>HAVE<em> time," he said, frustrated, and left. Kutner just stared at the whiteboard, trying to tie the brain and liver together.

₰ΩΩ₰

Thirteen walked cautiously into research, glancing around. She saw a female doctor and walked over, getting straight to the point. "Any idea where Doctor Levin is?" she offered a friendly smile.  
>"I think he left for the night, why?"<br>"Oh, just need to ask him something… you might be able to help though. Do you know who Evalyn is?"  
>"Oh," the young doctor grew tense. "She's Levin's <em>'assistant'<em>" she said with a hushed tone. "I don't know exactly _what_ she does, but Levin seems to have a soft spot for her. They usually just talk, she doesn't do much actually work. I mean, she's sweet and all, but I just don't understand why she got the job. I think she's only 15, if that." Thirteen was silent for a moment, thinking it over.  
>"Do you know if he has any of her personal information on file?"<br>"I don't think so, but I know where she lives."  
>She gave her head a slight tilt, "Really?"<br>"Yeah, I can take you there if you want." Thirteen nodded. "Cool, I'll come get you when I finish here. What department are you in?"  
>"How did you know…" "Oh, I just figured that if you were a friend or family, you wouldn't be asking personal information. No lab coat just means your shift is over."<br>"Oh, right…I'll just wait in the lobby." Thirteen turned to leave, thanking her one last time.

About ten minutes later, the young female researcher walked over to Thirteen. "I'm Clare, by the way."  
>"Remy," Thirteen smiled.<br>"Nice to meet you. Now, let's get going, I'm not sure how long the hotel stays open," Clare led Thirteen outside and to her car.  
>"Hotel?" she asked, climbing in.<br>"Yeah. I drove her there once. Well actually, I drove her to some store that was a few blocks away from it. She doesn't seem to want anyone to know anything about her…so I followed her," Clare shrugged. "Wouldn't you? I mean, for all I knew she was running a meth lab…."  
>"Yeah, it is a bit suspicious." Thirteen commented as the car pulled out onto the road. After a few minutes of silence, Thirteen turned to Clare, "Why are you doing this? You don't even know who I am, or why I want to know about her personal information."<br>Clare kept her eyes on the road, "Because honestly, I'm curious." Thirteen looked back out her window, and the rest of the ride was ridden in silence.

₰ΩΩ₰

Cuddy signed the bottom of yet another chart after skimming through it, just as the distinct sound of wood on wood echoed through the halls. She clenched a fist in annoyance as she silently sprinted down the hall and jerked open the door, not even looking at House as she jerked the file from his hands. "What do you want?" she growled, not even opening it. Not that anything in the chart, or the patient's symptoms, would match up to his diagnosis.  
>"What are you doing up?" he questioned, tilting his head with mock concern, hiding his sincere care for her welfare.<br>"You didn't think knocking on my door would wake me? Or are you playing ding dong ditch? That usually requires running. Better pick a different way to occupy your time, like telling me what the hell you want." Frustration formed knots in her stomach, and she didn't try to stop it from drenching her tone.  
>"Not even you can answer the door that fast if you just woke up, no matter how paranoid you are of someone waking up poor, poor kiddo."<br>She glared daggers. "You knew she was sick and yet you come knocking at three in the morning?" she hissed, eyes returning to the file.  
>"Four."<br>She half arched an eyebrow trying to figure out what he meant for a moment before looking up with a questioning expression.  
>"It's four, not three. How much work do you have anyways?" he looked past her and down the hall, as if expecting piles of paper to be towering throughout her home.<br>"I would have less by now if I was doing it instead of standing here. I won't repeat this again; What the hell. Do you want."  
>"Brain biopsy." he said quickly, jerking back the file, wanting her full attention when he declared his medical genius.<br>"Fine. Now leave before I call the cops." she made an attempt to pull the door closed.  
>He gave an exaggerated gasp and grabbed the side on the door. "Seriously? Is she that sick?" he pushed his way past Cuddy.<br>She grabbed his arm, "Wake her up and you'll be doing clinic duty for so damn long you'll go through _fresh air_ withdraw!" she hissed. It didn't matter, he made his way to Rachel's room anyways, leaving his cane leaned against the front door. He limped slowly to the room, Cuddy following with a sigh. No point in arguing with a mad man. She just hoped he'd be quiet, for his sake more than Rachel's.  
>He limped as silently as possible to her crib, brushing the back of his hand against her forehead. Warm. He noted the determination she seemed to have in keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around herself. She feels cold even though her forehead was burning; fever. He took a step back and looked around the room, running a differential on his mental whiteboard. Bottle's still full; loss of appetite. Other than that, it seemed pretty normal. Toys, clothes, furniture. That was all fine and dandy, except the mound of paper on a side table. He turned back to Cuddy with and fake smile, and limped past her into the living room. Paperwork was scattered among tables and an ottoman.<br>"On a mission?" he whispered and arched an eyebrow as he turned to see her leaning against the doorframe. When she didn't reply he continued and sat on a paper free couch. "That patient didn't even have neurological symptoms meaning she didn't need a brain biopsy meaning you didn't even read the file. And what's with the overload of paperwork that's depriving you of sleep?"  
>"Rachel has the flu" So that's why she has no appetite; she's vomiting. Cuddy continued to ramble on for a moment about different meetings she would probably miss when she took tomorrow off and such.<br>"Cuddy," House said softly. Alarmed at the unusual care in his tone, she looked up at him. "Relax. You know you aren't doing this paperwork so you don't get overwhelmed when you come back. Because you and I both know that you'll still be working when you're at home. You want a distraction, but please…don't distract yourself with stress," he bore his blue eyes into hers, searching her for any rejection, denial, or sorrow, only finding disbelief. After a moment of Cuddy not knowing what to say, just staring back into his vibrant eyes, he stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. She was too shocked to do anything at first, but hugged back after a moment. She resisted the urge to bury her face in his chest and cry the worry away, instead savoring the moment. Not the hug, but the fact that it was from House; the one man alive that she couldn't get to lower his wall of apathy. She found herself laughing. House looked down at her and let go, somewhat confused.  
>She complied to the unspoken request to clarify, "You're right. I'm worried over nothing, it's just the flu. I'll be more stressed here, wondering how you've managed to set the hospital on fire, than at work wondering if Rachel's gotten any worse."<br>House shook his head, "No. You'll be more worried at the hospital; you should stay home, and disconnect your phone lines." And with that, he walked down the hallway, grabbed his cane, and left without a backwards glance. Just as she collapsed into bed for the night, sunlight sliced through the blinds. With a groan, the never stopping Lisa Cuddy pulled a lone pillow over her face. House was trying to manipulate her. He had to be planning smoething tomorrow, which was why he wanted to to same home with her daughter. She hadn't even notice the time dwindling away before House paid his visit, even though he told her. With a sigh, she pushed herself to her feet and went to check on Rachel. Worry melted away at the faint rise and falls of the infant's chest. She brushed the back of her hand against Rachel's cheek. Fever was going down. She smiled, and went to get ready for work.

₰ΩΩ₰

Chase had finished up the lab work, as promised, but stopped by the patients room before leaving. She wasn't sleeping, but she wore an even, expressionless face. He saw the scene as peaceful. _She doesn't seem like much of a handful at three am..._ he stifled a laugh, wounding if House slept as peacefully. He couldn't help but doubt it. He then left the hospital, drove home, and collapsed in the bed of his apartment. The girl looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place where, and if, he'd seen her before. Maybe she just had a generic face that you see everywhere. Maybe he was simply remembering someone with an even personality, and just thought of them as connected because of how tranquil she had appeared. He pushed the thought away, pulled up the covers, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Written

This chapter is rather short and sweet. I mean, it's not really _short_, but….you get it. Lots happin' for less than 2000 words. I wrote it all on my tablet-thingeh so PLEASE tell me about any screw ups, or if something doesn't makes sense. Thank you BlackieBlueness for the review *huggles* Glad you like it :3  
>Anyways, enjoy!<p>

**Chapter Six- Written**

Clare pulled into a parking space, shutting off the engine. "I have no idea how this is going to work…" Clare looked over at Thirteen.  
>"Yeah, we don't know her last name…although how many Evalyns could there be?" she shrugged and looked over at the building. It was three stories high, and seemed to be of good quality. Thirteen walked to the entrance, Clare close behind.<br>"Hello," the lady behind the front desk said with a smile.  
>Thirteen gave a nod in greeting, and Clare cut to the chase, "Do you know anyone named Evalyn? She stays here."<br>The smile dropped, "Why? Are you friends of hers?"  
>"We're her doctors, she's at the hospital and we don't know what she has."<br>Clare looked over at Thirteen, "You didn't mention that."  
>She merely shrugged and whispered back, "You didn't ask." Her voice returned to a normal tone, "Now, can you give us the key to her room? And tell us anything else you know about her?"<br>"She's in the _hospital?_" the woman scrambled for the master key in the drawer.  
>"Yes, and she's dying," Thirteen was growing impatient.<p>

"How will searching her room help? She's not doing drugs," she walked from behind the counter and down the hall.  
>"We need to search for toxins and other things. How do you <em>know<em> she doesn't do drugs?" Thirteen asked skeptically.  
>"Because," she opened the door with a metal 7 in its center. "She wouldn't be able to afford them."<br>The woman pushed open the door, leading the doctors in. Other than the many books and magazines scattered throughout, it was rather tidy.  
>"Is there any way I can help?" she asked.<br>"Do you know any personal information? Where she goes other than work, where her parents work, if she's had any recent boyfriends."  
>"I'm afraid not. She's never invited anyone here; I don't even know where she works. I didn't even know she <em>did<em> work..." she shook her head. "She's not antisocial by any means; she's just lonely I suppose." Thirteen picked up one of the books, a medical textbook with notes scribbled along the margin. She picked up another to find the same. She then moved to looking for toxins and other harmful substances that fit her symptoms. A trash can beside the bed caught her eye. It was filled to the brim with empty Tylenol bottles. She was overdosing, but why hide Tylenol? It's not like its illegal...unless she's ashamed of the pain... She looked for a receipt, wanting to know how long it took her to empty at least twenty bottles. Finding none, she figured that could have been designated to recyclables. She looked in a drawing to find a few more bottles of Tylenol, this time not empty, and notebooks. She found another trash can near the mini fridge, digging through it she found mostly crumpled up paper and snapped pencils. She opened the fridge. It was empty aside from a few bottles of water. She moved to the wall and followed where it met the ground. She then went into the bathroom and checked under the sink.  
>"No mold of mildew. Nobody else here is sick, I assume, meaning it's not the water or air. She was right, whatever she has, it didn't come from here," Thirteen sighed, and walked out the door. Clare followed, a bit disappointed at the simple room.<br>The lady from behind the counter locked the door behind them and asked, "Can I come see her at the hospital?"  
>"She's unconscious," Thirteen answered, walking out of the hotel without waiting for the woman to insist further.<br>"I thought that would be much more interesting," Clare sighed when they were both in her car.  
>She turned the key and the car roared to life, "She's determined to keep every aspect of her life hidden. There's probably more to the puzzle than what we saw," Thirteen assured. Clare was silent as they sped down the highway.<p>

₰ΩΩ₰

Cuddy walked through the door to her office and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw. House, sitting at her chair, on the phone, and 7:45 am. House hung up without another word to whoever was on the other line.  
>"What are you doing here?" House asked as calm as can be.<br>"I could ask you the same question," she muttered, walking over to beside her chair, waiting for him to move.  
>"I told you to stay at home," he reminded her.<br>"Yes, all the more reason to come in," she gave a bitter smile.  
>House was silent for a moment, sighed and said, "Okay." With that he snatched his cane, got up, and limped towards the door.<br>"Wait," Cuddy said, almost uncertain, as he reached the door. She took her seat and House turned around. "You aren't going to argue? Analyze why I decided to come in, rather than stay home with my sick daughter? Why my hair is parted on the left? Anything?"  
>House opened his mouth to answer, but for a moment nothing came out. "Do you...want me to argue?"<br>"I would rather you be yourself than have to worry about what you're plotting with all this..." she trailed off.  
>"All this care?" House offered after a moment of silence.<br>Cuddy sighed, "Are you okay?" she asked finally.  
>"Fine," was the blunt answer he gave before leaving. Cuddy rested her face in her hand that was propped up with her elbow, and sighed. <em>What the hell is he up to this time...<em>

₰ΩΩ₰

Kutner looked over at House as he entered the room. "Whoa, you're here early. Do you know what she has?" he asked, hopeful.  
>"Nope. Why are you here?"<br>"I'm waiting for Evalyn to wake up. I had an idea."  
>"Enlighten me," House said, and pulled off his coat, walking into his office to place it on the back of his chair.<br>"Wilson's disease," Kutner answered with pride when his boss walked-er, limped back in.  
>House popped a Vicodin and nodded, "It fits…' <em>Why didn't I think of that? It fits <em>perfectly. _Dammit Cuddy…I should just tell her so I can think straight… _"Although that doesn't explain why Thirteen's lab coat is still here...did she ever come back last night?"  
>Kutner shrugged, "I left before she did, <em>if<em> she did." House nodded, and went back into his office to take a nap. About ten minutes later Kutner's pager went off, and he went to Evalyn's room. She looked over, her left hand bandaged. "How's your hand?" he asked.  
>"Hurts like hell," she answered with a sarcastic smile.<br>"Really? I thought you couldn't feel it yesterday."  
>"Not at first, then I choked a nurse and my mind practically exploded with pain. It took that extra pressure to finally kick my brain back in gear. Let me guess, you're here to tell me you know what I have. Tell me your amazing theory."<br>"Wilson's disease," he said without hesitation. "We think that copper has buil-"  
>"I know what it means," she cut him off. "I disagree, but taking the five seconds to look for Kayser-Fleischer rings will take less time than me getting through your thick skull to ignore my liver," she pushed herself off the hospital bed, using her left hand on purpose, although Kutner didn't catch it. "I'm surprised you don't have me on antibiotics. If you really are stuck on the liver, and ignoring me, then <em>I<em> thought that _you'd_ think that my liver damage caused itching, and that I caused the rash by scratching," she walked past him. "Where's the...machine," she asked, unable to think of the correct terminology.  
>"This way," he told her, and led her down the hall. "And we did consider that, but-"<br>"Consider what?" she interrupted.  
>"That you gave yourself the rash by scratching. We'll know later whether or not you have any infections."<br>"You don't think prescribing broad spectrum antibiotics would be safer than waiting?" she sat by the machine.  
>"Where are your parents?" he asked abruptly.<br>"Dead," she answered like it was nothing, and rested her chin on the stand, looking through it.  
>"Oh...my parents are dead too..." he looked back at her eyes, and sighed.<br>"No Kayser-Fleischer rings, meaning no Wilson's."  
>Evalyn smiled, "Ready to ignore the liver yet?"<p>

₰ΩΩ₰

Thirteen walked into the room saying, "Ignore the liver," before grabbing her lab coat.  
>Taub and Chase looked up at her, "Why? Because she asked nicely?" Taub asked.<br>"No. Because I found at lease twenty empty bottles of Tylenol, and five filled."  
>Kutner walked through the door, "Not Wilson's. She lives on her own through, her parents are dead. Most likely not in clean living conditions."<br>"Actually yes, she does. She lives in a hotel room and keeps it clean. Although we should run an STD panel," she sighed.  
>"She's only fourteen," came an Australian accent filled with disgust.<br>"One of her coworkers said she doesn't do much actual work, and is Levin's 'assistant'. Better safe than sorry," she added, slipped on her lab coat, and left.  
>"Any idea where House is?" Taub asked. "He was taking a nap last I checked," Kutner replied.<br>"Where?"  
>"His office," he glanced over to see the blinds closed.<br>"He's not there," Chase said. "I don't know why the blinds are closed."

₰ΩΩ₰

House walked into Evalyn's room. "What do you want?" she asked.  
>"I want to know why you're punishing yourself,' he said simply, taking a seat next to her bed.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.  
>"Right. You used your broken hand on accident, and didn't notice when the pain bombarded your brain."<br>She simply glared at him, "Whoops."  
>"Where are your parents?"<br>"Dead."  
>He shook his head, "No. You ran away, and you feel guilty about it."<br>At that, she laughed. "You think you know everything, don't you. That you can read everyone like a book. Well guess what, I'm written in a language you'll never comprehend. That doesn't mean you can't find which page is torn, and fix it."  
>"How old are you?"<br>"Seventeen, and don't change the subject, I just want you to find what everyone else seems to be missing." she answered.  
>"Why are you a doctor? How long have you been sick?"<br>She looked over to meet his curious blue eyes with her stale, lifeless green gaze. "Too long," her voice cracked.  
>"You became a doctor because you wanted to fix yourself."<br>"No," she said just above a whisper. "I became to doctor because I _find_ it _interesting_." House was silent for a moment, before Evalyn continued, "My father got aids. I didn't know until he was diagnosed that aids doesn't actually kill people. Other infections that they get when they have aids is what kills them." They were both silent for a moment, staring into each others gaze as though trying to read what lay behind it. Finally Evalyn spoke, "Now that I've read a chapter to you, can you go repair the torn page?" The question was rhetorical, and he left.

₰ΩΩ₰

"Speak of the devil," Chase said as House walked in.  
>"Run an STD panel. Daddy was a cheater. Syphilis fits. And I assume it wasn't Wilson's since there isn't an IV dip of Trientine in her room," he said and walked back out. The team did as asked. House stepped into the elevator, and Wilson ran in after him.<br>"Cuddy thinks you're up to something."  
>House sigh, "I know." "...are you?" he asked.<br>"Define 'up to something'," he looked down from the ceiling and at his friend. Wilson just glared, "No, I'm not planning to burn down the hospital or anything of that caliber. Nor am I plotting any other devious plan," House answered. When the elevator reached the lobby, House walked out.  
>"Where are you going?" Wilson asked.<br>"Clinic," House threw over his shoulder. _Oh god, he IS up to something..._ Wilson sighed. House walked over to Exam room 1, took the file, and entered.  
>"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" he forced a smile.<p>

As House felt the glands of his sixth clinic patient, Cuddy walked in, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out. "What is going with you? You come to my house to check up on not only me, but also Rachel. Then you call a donor who called back, DONATED, and was disappointed the conversation had to end. And now you're doing clinic duty VOLUNTARILY, and not being a sarcastic ass to the patients. I also haven't heard any insane procedure requests," her eyes shone with frustrating curiosity and worry.  
>"Do you not like it when I'm nice for a change?" the question was genuine.<br>Cuddy sigh, shoulders slumming, "Honestly, it's scaring the living hell out of me."  
>He frowned and asked after a moment, "Have you eaten today?" At this, Cuddy's jaw fell agape.<br>She couldn't help but give a laugh, "No, I haven't. And I'm not going to until I get the old House back."  
>"Do you miss a chronic pain in the ass running your hospital behind your back?" again, it was far from rhetorical. Not getting an answer, he shook his head and reopened the door. "Eat. I like my eye candy fat," and with that, he disappeared into the room. Cuddy smiled <em>finally, a smart ass remark.<em>


	7. False Change

...That season finale was TORTURE! Knowing that Cuddy wasn't going to be in Season Eight, and that watching that scene where House says he feels hurt...god I'm a sucker for sappy moments. I'll admit to that.  
>I'm changing the rating to teen simply for the mentioning of sex and such. xD Don't worry, no smut. Bleh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven- False Change<strong>

Evalyn stared at the cream colored wall, trying to no avail to clear her mind. It did shock her, her mind was always going a mile a minute. When she inevitably failed to think only of the bland, smooth color of the wall, she gave in to her minds pleading. Her thoughts swarmed, covering every inch of that day. _One of her doctors had no parents. Maybe they died from some terrible illness and that's why he chose to be a doctor. That short man that came in to ask were I live was, at some point, a plastic surgeon, I'm sure of it. He seemed to be scanning me for any imperfections, looking for what could be changed. The other doctor that came in with him was quite the opposite, almost jealousy of me. Her, jealous of me. That was ridiculous; Thirteen was so pretty and a young doctor with her entire career ahead of her. Maybe she has recently lost a patient, and was feeling guilty. No, it was jealousy, that or hate, but that had been before either of them said anything. That was when I was merely a patient, and she was my doctor. If it was anger, it was misguided. Wait, Thirteen? Where did I get that name from? Maybe it's a nickname, and the short one called her by it. That would make sense if I remembered anyone else's name. Her's and House. House. God he was interesting; so puzzling yet he seemed to be a looking glass to a wealth of answers. He's like me, to some extent, now that I think about it... Intellectually superior to those around him, except there was a difference; he was their boss. He was supposed to be smarter, whereas she was a flunky. The newbie in the hive that can't figure out how to fly straight, but instead she was flying circles around everyone else. Wait, boss? Where did I get THAT from? Is he their boss? I'll have to ask... Wait, he wasn't wearing a lab coat. Although House is his last name, so he must be a doctor if people call him by it. Or from the military...he did have a cane. He could have been injured in battle. But then why did have any interest in me? He knew the twitch was fake, HE noticed me favor my left hand over my right. So was he a doctor? He never said any medical stuff, or anything really. All he did was question my reasons. Why? Why does he care?_ She couldn't stop the grin from tugging at her lips._ Because he NEEDS to know._  
>Just then, the young female doctor walked in. "Is your name Thirteen?" Evalyn blurted, but knew it would be gnawing at her skull if she didn't ask.<br>She paused, "Umm, yes, why?"  
>Realizing she may have given the illusion of distaste, she quickly replied, "That's neat. I thought it was, but couldn't remember... how I knew..." she trailed off.<br>Sensing the awkward silence looming over the horizon, Thirteen offered with a smile, "We work in the same hospital, I'm sure you've just walked past me when someone called my name or something_."  
>No, I wouldn't have known who they were calling to. I've also never seen you before in my life, so any argument is invalid, expect for the one pertaining to my sanity...THAT could be called into question<em>. "Yeah, you're probably right. So why are you here?"  
>Thirteen sighed, "STD panel. I'm not assuming you're sexual activity-"<br>Evalyn cut her off for Thirteen's sake, "I know, my father had aids. It's a good theory, but I've been tested. And besides, testing for syphilis can take up to ten days. It does fit my symptoms; the rash and brain, but as you know, I'm a doctor, and already thought of that. Plus, if I was born with it, I'd be dead. Unless they knew I was infected, in which case I would know I was infected, and wouldn't be here."  
>Thirteen paused before asking, hoping her guess was correct, "I thought the rash was why you came in, and after other neurological symptoms formed." Evalyn was silent for a few minutes, but it seemed to span over a lifetime.<br>"No."  
>Thirteen crossed her arms, "Look, if I don't do this test, my boss will yell at me, and get one of the guys to do it," she quirked an eyebrow.<br>Evalyn shook her head, "No, I'm not letting you waste your time with this. It's not an STD, _I've been tested_. If you think that's what it is, go ahead and give me Penicillin. But you don't actually think that's what it is, or you would have given me the antibiotic already, since there isn't really anything dangerous."  
>For a moment, they just glared at each other. "And I'll tell the guy that comes in the same thing."<br>Thirteen smiled lightly, "Fine, we'll think of something else," she spoke with mock care, turned on her heel, and left.

Thirteen went to Cuddy's office, opening the door after knocking twice. "Seen House?" Cuddy was just now sitting down, having just got back from talking to the diagnostician. "Exam Room 3," she looked up, still smiling. Thirteen was a bit confused, her theory of them sleeping together sprang into her mind again, but she pushed it away. Cuddy was far to professional for that. Plus, they weren't dating-not to her knowledge- and Cuddy wasn't like that. She wouldn't sleep with someone she wasn't dating, even IF she had known him for what, twenty years? There was the obvious spark between them, and tension strong enough to snap, but no; Cuddy was too moral for that.  
>Thirteen sighed, "Thanks." Cuddy gave a small nod, and opened her laptop as the young doctor gently closed the door. Cuddy took a sharp intake of air, resisting a fit of laughter. Stretched across her screen was the dirtiest pornographic picture House could find. It was by far the most explicit thing she'd ever seen, and she found it absolutely hilarious. With a grin, she closed it softly, and made her way through the lobby and into the elevator, hitting the four. She grin disappeared when a cane kept the door from closing. House and Thirteen walked in, House staying absolutely silent while Cuddy hid her disappointment. Thirteen looked between the two, confusion and skepticism bubbling within her.<br>"Are you two sleeping together?" she finally asked, the disbelief dripping from her voice matched that of Cuddy's expression.  
>"I've already told you no," she turned towards them.<br>House held in a snicker, "Oh, that's not what you were saying earlier. If I recall correctly, it was more yes, oh god _yes_," he flashed a grin.  
>Cuddy shook her head lightly, "Well there's your answer. If he says yes, the answer is obviously no."<br>Thirteen sighed, "Forget I asked. You two just seemed so awkwardly silent, as though you're trying to hide something," she raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. Cuddy looked guilty as hell, but House was impassive. Which was actually flipped of what it should be, but Thirteen didn't know that.  
>"Oh my god. You <em>did<em>," her eyes widened as she looked from House to Cuddy; to and fro.  
>A grin stretched across House's previously unreadable face, "Care for a threesome?" Thirteen's jaw hung open, and Cuddy resisted slamming her face into the wall of the elevator.<br>"We didn't have sex," she stated firmly. Thirteen wasn't believing it, but shut up as the elevator opened, only Cuddy stepping out. As the elevator shut, she sighed and walked down to House's office, sat at his desk, and looked for the most lovable picture of ponies and cute little puppies that she could find, setting it as his background. When it was all said and down, there was butterflies and all sorts of fluffy baby animals marching across his computer.

₰ΩΩ₰

When the elevator shut, Thirteen turned to House, "Seriously?"  
>He gave a short laugh, "No, now leave her alone about the subject."<br>Thirteen's eye twitched at the comment. "I'm sorry, _what?_"  
>House kept his tone even, "She's been really stressed out lately, and deserves a break from...everything; me included. As you saw, I was in the clinic earlier."<br>There was a pause, and Thirteen broke out laughing. "You can't be serious. She craves your adolescent idiocy just as much as you crave her attention. And since when do you care what other people deserve."  
>House hit the 'stop elevator' button, and turned to her. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked, dead serious. Trust was far from his forte, but reasoning wasn't. If she knows, maybe she'll lay off. Astonished, Thirteen nodded. House waited a moment, trying to rationalize that this was the right thing to do. Although the elevator was vacant besides them, he felt as though a million eyes lay on him, waiting for an answer. He leaned over, and whispered something in her ear. Thirteen's eye grew as big as dinner plates, and she looked up at him.<br>He answered the unspoken question firmly, "No." She furrowed her eyebrows, and he again cut to the chase, "No idea." He hit the button again, and the elevation started its descend again. "Tell her, _anyone_, and I'll fire you, and get your medical license taken away," he threaten, the usually sarcastic tone eradicated.  
>Her mouth went dry, and it took her a moment to say, "I won't." He glared at her for a moment before looking back at the elevator doors as they opened. They stepped out and went to the ICU.<br>Evalyn looked up as the two walked into her room. Thirteen looked as though she had seen a ghost, and House was impassive_...odd_. "Hello, Doctor House," she gave a smile, trying to get some emotion out of him. "What are you doing here?" House looked over at Thirteen, who left at the silent command.  
>House sighed, "You're ashamed that you aren't a virgin," he stated, ignoring the small talk and jumping right in.<br>"Are you kidding me, I'm only fifteen!" Her mouth stayed gaped open as she realized she had let her filter down.  
>House looked over, "Whoops," he said, still deadpan. "Look, I don't care, but you're getting tested"<br>"No," she said, voice absolutely rigid with defiance.  
>House raised an eyebrow. "Yes. See, I can repeat myself too."<br>Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to _die_ while you run a stupid test that takes at least a week for something I'm _POSITIVE _I don't have. If you think I have it, give me the damn Penicillin. Then when _something else_ happens, add it to your whiteboard, and think of something that makes absolutely no sense until the test comes back positive."  
>He was silent for a moment, "That's true..." With that he left, deep in thought, and for the first time this week, entirely off the subject of Cuddy. Evalyn shook her head in disbelief of his lack of an argument, sinking back into the pillows. <p>

₰ΩΩ₰

House kicked open Wilson's door. "I'm loosing it. I'm too distracted." Cuddy looked up from her seat on his couch, and House jerked to a stop. "What are you doing here?" He then turned to Wilson. "What is she dong here?"  
>Cuddy quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, I don't know, maybe discussing business about my hospital with one of <em>my<em> hospital employees," she rolled her eyes.  
>"But not your oncologist. Go away, it's our private lunch hour. Brought a cosmos quiz and everything."<br>She sighed, "Whatever your petty excuse for being here is isn't as valid as mine."  
>"And why is that?" his blue eyes sparked with a challenge.<br>"Because I would think you would think of the topic of yourself to be on the top of importance," she narrowed her eyes, glaring back. Wilson was dead silent.  
>"...get out," House repeated, icy eyes solid. Surprised, she fell silent, and glanced over a Wilson who know wore a mask of apathy. He merely offered a slight shrug. House was growing frustrated with their wordless conversation, jumping to the assumption that they were actually communicating; not just sharing confusion. "Get <em>OUT!<em>" his blue eyes blared as he swung his cane towards the door, as if she didn't know where the exit was. Cuddy silently obeyed, genuinely frightened; she rarely saw House so absolutely livid. When she pulled the door shut, House turned to Wilson. "What the hell was that about?" he demanded, grabbing half his sandwich.  
>Wilson quirked an eyebrow, "We were talking about you, like she said," he said, keeping his cool; much unlike his friend.<br>House rolled his eyes, "Everybody lies," he recited. "Tell me what you were talking about," he said again, growing frustrated.  
>"We were talking about your odd behavior, and what you;re planning. She's worried, I'm worried; it was a consult on your insanity," he said as though it was obvious.<br>House's anger vaporized, "How worried?" Wilson's mouth fell agap, "Oh my god...it's Cuddy. That's who you're keeping something from. You actually _care _about her." This wasn't what truly shocked Wilson, but House's lack of shield was.  
>House sighed, "If I tell you yes, will you keep her from drowning in worry?"<br>Wilson continued with speculating, "You're going out of the way to try to make her stress-free as possible, and _that's _stressing her out.." After a moment he gave a small laugh, "Ironic," before growing serious again. "What is it? What happened?" At this_,_ House laughed.  
>"Yeah, like I'd tell you," he rolled his eyes. <em>Well, I told Thirteen...only because that way she'd shut up.<em> "You'd run over and tell her."  
>Wilson shook his head, "You're the smartest guy I know. If you think that keeping it from her is for benefit, than I won't."<br>House flashed an icy glare, "Everybody lies," he repeated, taking a bite of the forgotten sandwich still in his grip. Wilson pulled his signature move; leaning back and spreading his hands in defense. "Whatever, I'll just tell her that you're acting like this because you care." House wore a modified expression, and there was a pause before he scowled, "You _monster_."  
>Wilson gave a shrug, "The only reason you wouldn't be telling me is if you don't think that her not knowing is better for her."<br>"Or," House stated, matter-of-factly, "I think you're an idiot, and you may think that not telling her is immoral."  
>Wilson sighed, "Fine." House bore into him with a stare, scaling his sincerity. After a moment, House nodded, "Good. Now we can move onto why I'm actually here."<p> 


	8. Not a chaper an apology

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in to long! I lost all my work when my computer crashed and is still refusing to open any documents -_- I pretty much lost all motivation... I'll try to hurry up and post a mediocre chapter x.x But no promises, I've been overloaded with writing projects lately...

And to the last person that reviewed (can't remember name x.x), I'm glad you see it that way (: That's exactly what I was going for. The old House. The one that doesn't give a damn about rules as long as he get an answer, but also the one that actually talked to Cuddy in their old banter :3

Again, I can't say how sorry I am. I mean...it completely slipped my mind. I don't understand how I could forget about something that means this much to me..


End file.
